La oportunidad perfecta
by FanFicMatica
Summary: La vida está llena de oportunidades, cada cosa que nos ocurre es una nueva oportunidad, incluso aunque sea la oportunidad de equivocarnos o de reivindicarnos, y, aunque nos veamos obligados a sufrir y llorar, la vida siempre nos dará una nueva oportunidad. [Premio primer lugar 5to reto: "Y no vivieron felices para siempre" de Mundo FanFiction NaruHina/ AU]


_Hola~~_

_Acá yo, pido disculpas a los lectores que esperan actualizaciones de mi parte pero tenía trabajo que hacer para Mundo FanFiction NaruHina._

_Cómo sea…_

_¡Este One-shot va dedicado como premio a las ganadoras del 1er lugar del reto nº 5: «Y no vivieron felices para siempre» de nuestro adorable grupo Mundo FanFiction NaruHina!_

_**Jean ramirez**__,__** Tomoyo Hyuuga**__… de parte de la administración de MFFNH; _

_**¡FELICIDADES!**_

_Gracias a todos los que participaron, tanto a los concursantes como lectores y a este grupo de administradoras que con tanto que hacer aún no han colapsado y pueden mantenerse al día con los retos, evaluando y demás._

_Disfruten la lectura :*_

_-Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi, ese trol que al final nos hizo cannon *~*_

* * *

**~*~LA OPORTUNIDAD PERFECTA~*~**

o

O

o

La vida ofrece cien oportunidades cada día, mil opciones, diez mil decisiones que puedes tomar, puedes escoger el camino que quieres, puedes buscar entre las hojas del árbol de la vida la que te parezca más hermosa.

La vida ofrece cien oportunidades cada día, y puedes arrepentirte luego de cada una de las decisiones que has tomado. Dicen que no es correcto, que se debe de cargar con lo que ha ocurrido por causa propia, por nuestros propios errores, que debemos de cargar con ellos hasta el día en que la muerte toque a nuestras puertas.

¿Quién dice que es así?

Mi corazón se paralizo cuando lo vi por primera vez.

Era una niña de 5 años en aquel entonces. Unos niños problemáticos, un año mayor que nosotros me estaban molestando. Fue la primera mañana de aquel invierno, yo estaba realmente asustada y él me salvó, aunque terminó herido, pero en ningún momento lloró y manteniendo una forzada sonrisa me preguntó si estaba bien. La vida nos dio la oportunidad de conocernos y la tomamos.

Tardé aproximadamente dos meses en volverlo a ver. Nos encontramos en primavera, en el inicio de clases, pensé que me recordaría pero no lo hizo y me quedé con la mano extendida en el corredor de primaria. Quedamos en la misma clase y él rápidamente se relacionó con otros niños, yo en cambio permanecí lejos de todos. Éramos dos polos completamente opuestos. La vida nos dio la oportunidad de tomar asientos separados y tuvimos que aceptarlos.

Su sonrisa, mirada azulada y su extrovertida personalidad mantuvo mis ojos sobre él desde entonces. Mis tartamudez, flequillo e introvertida personalidad le mantuvieron alejado de mí durante mucho tiempo. Se me dio la oportunidad de enamorarme perdidamente desde niña y la tomé.

Cada día que pasaba me enamoraba más y más, de sus gestos, su voz, todo en él llegó a parecerme perfecto, y, un día, un hermoso primer día de verano, 7 años después, cuando terminamos la primaria y nos entregaron nuestros primeros diplomas académicos él se acercó a mí. La vida me dio la oportunidad de hablarle otra vez y la amé.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? —me saludó con su típica sonrisa, sobre la azotea de la escuela.

—B-bien… —alcancé a responder mientras el viento hondeaba los mechones que enmarcaban mi rostro—. ¿Q-qué haces a-aquí? —pregunté sin poder creerme que estábamos hablando.

—La ceremonia de grado terminó y quería hablarte —respondió en el acto con seguridad.

—¿A-a mí? —sentí que me desmayaría, las piernas me desfallecían.

—Sí, solo, ahora que me iré a otra ciudad, quería despedirme apropiadamente.

—¿O-otra ciudad, de-despedirte?

—Sí, mis padres se mudan a Kyoto y me iré con ellos —rascó su cabeza como solía hacerlo cuando estaba nervioso—. Tal vez no me recuerdes pero, nos conocimos hace años.

—L-lo recuerdo —admití sentándome junto a la cerca, sintiendo que lloraría—. Pe-pero pensé qu-que tú no…

—¡Claro que lo recuerdo! —exclamó sentándose a mi lado—. Pero, cuando entré a la escuela me dijeron que no me acercara a ti porque tendría problemas si lo hacía.

—¿P-por qué? —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Yo qué sé? Nunca pregunté, pero ahora que ya terminó, supongo que no hay problema, ¿o no? —asentí algo confundida—. Por cierto, felicitaciones —dijo y parpadeé un par de veces confundida, él señaló el botón en mi chaqueta—. Obtuviste la mejor calificación, eso es increíble.

—Gra-gracias —se levantó y me ofreció su mano, ayudándome a poner en pie.

Se sacudió el pantalón y yo hice lo mismo con mi falda. Tomó mi mano y me guió hasta la puerta de la azotea. Su rostro estaba algo colorado y se mordía constantemente los labios. Apretaba los ojos y sentí el sudor de sus manos correr hacía las mías. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero la vida me estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de conocer una nueva faceta suya y estaba emocionada de aceptarla.

—¡Me gusta! —exclamó por fin de frente a la puerta.

—¿Qué…? —mi corazón se detuvo.

—Me gustas… desde hace mucho y siempre he –de alguna manera– estado atento a todo lo que se refiere a ti —mis ojos se abrieron a su máximo poder y las palabras luchaban por ser procesadas en mi cerebro—. Siempre hacía tonterías, me metía en problemas y armaba escándalos para llamar tu atención, pero acabé sintiéndome idiota porque tú te mantenías a la raya, siempre concentrada en tus cuadernos.

—Naruto-kun…

—Lo siento, sé que soy un idiota pero, de verdad me gustas, Hinata.

Tomó mi rostro con suavidad y plantó un casto beso infantil sobre mis labios. Se separó y yo no pude decir nada, las palabras no salían de mi boca, era prácticamente imposible articular alguna y las cuerdas vocales en mi garganta no reaccionaban.

—Lo siento… tengo que irme —susurró con la mirada gacha.

—¡E-e-espera! —mi rostro estaba ardiendo y de seguro parecía un tomate—. T-tú… ¡siempre me has gustado! —exclamé y por primera vez en mi vida no tartamudeé.

—He… —sonrió y revolvió mis cabellos abriendo la puerta—. Tengo que irme —besó mi frente y echó a correr escaleras abajo—. ¡Nos vemos en un par de años! —se detuvo un par de escalones después y apuntó su puño hacía mí—. ¡Te prometo que volveré por ti así que espérame!

No reaccione hasta un par de minutos después y bajé corriendo, deseando alcanzarlo, abrazarlo y decirle que lo esperaría. Corrí tan rápido como pude hasta llegar al campus, varias personas –incluyendo a mi padre– intentaron hablarme pero yo no veía ni escuchaba a nadie. Lo busqué con la mirada insistentemente y lo encontré subiendo al auto de sus padres en el pórtico de la escuela. Corrí en su dirección y el auto se encendió.

—¡Naruto! —grité al auto que se adelantó un par de metros. Para mi sorpresa se detuvo y corrí en su dirección.

—¿Hinata? —me preguntó sacando la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana, yo me apoyaba en mis piernas, intentando estabilizar mi respiración.

—Lo haré… —susurré.

—¿Qué? —levanté el rostro y con mis mejillas rojas por la carrera y por la vergüenza inhalé con fuerza.

—T-te esperaré… l-lo prometo —dije y él sonrió.

—Eso espero —dijo rascando su cabeza, y, aunque las piernas me temblaron y sentí que desfallecería en cualquier instante tomé su rostro y lo besé.

—¡Nos vemos! —grité antes de salir corriendo de vuelta a la escuela para encontrar la reprobatoria mirada de mi padre y la sonrisa cómplice de mi madre.

Ese día me llevé la mayor reprimenda de mi vida por parte de mi padre, que había visto toda aquella escena. Aquello no me importó, pasé toda la noche en vela pensando en todo lo ocurrido en tan pocos minutos, aún cuando me dolía saber que se había ido, estaba feliz de que volvería, volvería exclusivamente por mí. La vida me dio la oportunidad de compartir una promesa y todo se volcó en esa dirección.

Pasaron 3 años y me volví una señorita de 15 años. Dejé crecer mi cabello, mi cuerpo se desarrolló un poco más que el de mis compañeras, pero no presumía de ello, de hecho lo ocultaba considerablemente. Continué manteniendo mis calificaciones perfectas y mi personalidad introvertida. No hablaba demasiado pero con el cambio de ambiente entre primaria y secundaria me hice de un par de amigos, no muchos, pero los suficientes. La vida me dio la oportunidad de conocer otras personas, pero seguí pensando en él.

Un nuevo invierno llegó, en aquel entonces tenía 17. Una tormenta obligó a cerrar el instituto, estaba en casa, aburrida y decidí ir al parque, ya era seguro recorrer las calles, aunque era fácil enterrarse hasta las rodillas en las montañas de nieve. Caminé hasta un viejo roble, uno hermoso y ahora seco, uno que deseaba ver florecer pronto, aunque verlo en ese tono marrón con toques de gris y tan frio me recordó el día en que lo conocí a él. Me senté, recostada a su dura corteza con una sonrisa en mis labios, algo cansada pero aún esperanzada en verlo llegar pronto. La vida me dio la oportunidad de tener esperanza y la hice mi mayor tesoro.

Mis ojos se cerraron, me pesaban los parpados, abracé mi bolso con una inmensa necesidad de dormir y olvidar todo lo que había a mí alrededor, solo quería soñar, soñar que él volvía y me abrazaba, me besaba y decía que me amaba. Escuché un fuerte golpe y abrí mis ojos. Dos jóvenes de aproximadamente mi edad estaban frente a mí, uno era castaño y tenía el puño del otro contra su rostro. Un misterioso joven con un sobretodo negro de capucha, con su rostro imposible de ver por mis ojos. ¿La vida me iba a dar la oportunidad de volverlo a encontrar…?

—¡Lárgate! —gritó el encapuchado y el castaño salió en carrera—. No deberías de quedarte dormida estando sola —me dijo y noté que mi bolso ya no estaba en mis manos, ahora estaba en las suyas—. Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo.

—¿Na… Naruto-kun? —se dio la vuelta y me mostró su típica sonrisa alegre—. ¡Naruto-kun! —exclamé con lágrimas en los ojos, levantándome a velocidad y lanzándome a sus brazos abiertos para mí.

—¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó apretándome contra su pecho.

—¡M-mucho! —grité llorando, ahogándome en su pecho—. T-te extrañé mucho.

—Yo también —me aseguró, y cómo lo había deseado desde el día de su partida me besó.

El tiempo corría tan rápido como siempre suele hacer. A veces demasiado para quienes se aman pero suficiente para nosotros. Más inviernos llegaron y permanecimos juntos. Se había transferido a mi instituto e incluso fuimos a la misma universidad, no estudiábamos lo mismo pero nos veíamos a diario. Obtuve el titulo antes que él pues repitió un año, pero atrasado cumplió su promesa de acabar sus estudios. Yo ya trabajaba pero aún así estuve a su lado el día de su graduación. La vida nos dio la oportunidad de compartir logros y fracasos juntos y la aprovechamos al máximo.

Me abrazó antes de entrar a prepararse junto a sus compañeros para el acto, yo me quedé con sus padres afuera, hasta que nos pidieron entrar a los familiares y amigos. Nos ubicaron en asientos preferenciales, después de todo, tanto su padre como yo éramos graduados de honor de esa universidad. El acto inició y todo iba completamente normal, hasta que el graduando de honor por mayor promedio dio el discurso. La vida se la arreglaba para darnos oportunidades únicas.

—Gracias a todos —los aplausos ensordecieron el lugar—. Ahora, antes de continuar, me gustaría prestarle el micrófono a alguien más —los murmullos no se hicieron esperar de parte de los presentes—. ¡Uzumaki Naruto, ven aquí! —exclamó y tuve un mal presentimiento.

—¡Gracias, 'ttebayo! —exclamó con su típica sonrisa, abrazando a su compañero y tomando el micrófono—. Sé que esto puede ser algo raro pero, estoy feliz porque logré terminar todas las materias y al fin podré ser digno para decir que soy hijo de mi padre y para estar junto a la que el año pasado obtuvo el título de mejor alumna —las miradas se volcaron a mí y me sentí avergonzada—. Pero, aunque no soy tan listo como ella, estoy feliz de al menos poder estar a su lado, por eso, delante de todos ustedes… —sus manos tropezaron buscando algo dentro de la toga, posiblemente en su camisa—. ¡Hyuuga Hinata! —llamó y todos volvieron a mirarme a mí—. ¡¿Te casarías conmigo?!

—Na-Naruto… —mi respiración se volvió irregular y mi suegro sonreía casi tan avergonzado como yo mientras su esposa parecía estar más emocionada que él.

—¿Aceptas? —preguntó bajando la voz y mostrando desde su lugar en el escenario el anillo.

—S-sí… —respondí avergonzada y sintiendo un par de lágrimas escapar de mis ojos.

Saltó del escenario, asustando a unos cuantos –incluyéndome– al verlo caer sentado y levantarse con dificultad. Caminó hacia mí y tomando mis manos me ayudó a levantar, me abrazó y besó mis labios antes de ponerme el anillo en el anular de mi mano izquierda. 1 año después nos casamos. La vida nos regaló la oportunidad de entregarnos en cuerpo y alma, fue el día más feliz de mi vida.

Nuestra vida de casados empezó un día después de nuestra boda. Ambos trabajábamos así que no pudimos irnos de luna de miel justo después de la boda como muchas personas. La aplazamos para un par de meses después. Nuestra casa ya estaba lista, una bonita y cómoda, con un amplio jardín, lo suficientemente lejos de nuestros padres para no tener que involucrarlos en nuestro matrimonio.

La pintura aún estaba fresca el día en que llegamos pero abrimos las ventanas y él olor se alejó rápido, era grande para dos personas, pero sabíamos que cuando tuviéramos hijos sería perfecta, aunque no estaban en los planes a corto plazo, queríamos dejarlos para después, cuando realmente pudiéramos tener tiempo para ellos.

Dormíamos en una habitación grande pero acogedora en una cama matrimonial, aunque nos abrazábamos cada noche y ocupábamos el espacio de uno solo. Siempre me recogía en el trabajo y almorzábamos juntos en caja, luego volvíamos en la noche y tras hablar de nuestro día nos íbamos a la cama, a desahogar preocupaciones. Un matrimonio tranquilo, sin problemas, perfecto para muchos, pero la verdad un matrimonio no es fácil, convivir con alguien con quien nunca has estado más de dos días seguidos se vuelve complicado. La vida nos invitó a probar el licor de la tensión y la rechazamos.

Hicimos todo lo que a nuestro alcance estuvo por acostumbrarnos el uno al otro, y nuestro primer aniversario llegó. Preparé la casa, con velas aromáticas y música lenta, me compré lencería nueva, una estrambótica y sensual, de esas que salen en las revistas para hombres, y, aunque me sentía avergonzada, lo hacía por él. Quería que tuviera en mí todo lo que necesitaba, para que nunca tuviera que mirar en otra dirección.

Llegó tarde y me había dormido en el sofá, apagó las velas y el estéreo, guardó la cena en la nevera y me llevó a la habitación, me metió en la cama y me cubrió con las mantas. Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente él estaba durmiendo junto a mí, ni siquiera se había quitado el uniforme de su trabajo y lucía realmente cansado. Sonreí, estaba decepcionada pero confiaba en que me diera una buena escusa. La vida insistía en acorralarnos entre el cansancio y la rutina, pero estábamos dispuestos a luchar contra ella.

Bajé a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, era fin de semana y ninguno trabajaba así que me aseguraría de recuperar la noche de nuestro aniversario. Al salir de la cocina, en dirección al comedor una cesta sobre junto al sofá llamó mi atención. Retiré la manta sobre esta y un hermoso cachorro de Pomerania de cabellos naranja que apenas podía abrir sus ojos se mostró ante mí. Temblaba un poco, asumí que por el frio, lo levanté en mis brazos y caminé con él a la cocina, lo envolví en una manta y lo dejé en el suelo, junto a la calefacción, vertí un poco de leche en una tasita y se la acerqué.

—No beberá así, es muy pequeño aún —escuché la voz ronca de Naruto a mis espaldas y me giré a verlo—. Feliz aniversario —susurró mostrando a flor de piel su vergüenza y tomé el pequeño en brazos.

—Dale un nombre —pedí y él me señaló la placa que el cabello ocultaba en su cuello—. _Kurama_.

—Lamento haber llegado tarde, choqué el auto y no te llamé para no preocuparte.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté tocando su pecho, brazos y rostros, buscando alguna herida.

—Estoy bien, ¿quieres ir a la tienda de mascotas? Iba a comprar las cosas del pequeño cuando choqué.

—Vamos —tomé su mano y lo arrastré a la habitación.

Kurama se volvió una parte importante en nuestras vidas, era como el hijo que no teníamos, pero no necesitaba una atención 24/7.

No recuerdo en qué momento nuestra relación comenzó a tambalearse, convirtiéndose en una montaña rusa, con caídas a gran velocidad que parecían querer estrellar todo lo que habíamos conseguido contra una pared, arrojarnos al vacio y reírse de nosotros, y, de pronto volvíamos a subir, despacio hasta terminar en nuestra habitación diciendo con nuestros cuerpos lo mucho que nos necesitábamos. La vida nos invitó a sufrir y la recibimos cordialmente.

Las discusiones aumentaron considerablemente con el paso de los meses. Él se quejaba insistentemente de su trabajo, de tener que salir en ocasiones más tarde y aún tenía la deuda del arreglo del auto, pues el conductor que lo chocó se había fugado. Yo le reclamaba que se anduviera quejando, me molestaba escucharlo repetir incesantemente que nada se le estaba dando como había planeado, preguntarse en qué se había equivocado, incluso en una ocasión le escuché balbucear que tal vez se había adelantado al casarse conmigo con tan poco tiempo de estar trabajando.

Hacía lo imposible por apaciguar el fuego, por mantener las cosas en calma y evitar las constantes batallas pero se estaba volviendo difícil, me agotaba mentalmente. Continuamos en la lucha, manteniéndonos uno junto al otro, pero la cama que antes nos parecía enorme comenzó a hacerse pequeña. La noche de nuestro cuarto aniversario él se mudó al sofá, lo escuché quejarse a la mañana del frio, aún así las noches siguientes no volvió a la habitación, y aunque se sentía rara la ausencia del peso al otro lado del colchón, me sentía cómoda y tranquila al dormir sola. La vida nos daba la oportunidad de mandar todo al carajo y se lo estábamos rogando.

Una parte de mí estaba segura de que era mejor así, mantener cierta distancia, los últimos meses cada vez que alguno hablaba solo lograba herir al otro. Nunca supe quien fue el culpable o cómo todo terminó de esa manera pero así estaban las cosas. La decisión final fue inevitable. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba preparando mi equipaje. La noche de nuestro quinto aniversario, ambos estuvimos tomando las pertenencias de cada quién, abriendo y cerrando maletas y cajas. La vida nos dio la oportunidad de dejar todo por la paz y tomar nuestros propios caminos.

Yo, que siempre le amé, que cuando las nubes grises nos comenzaron a cubrir no paraba de llorar, viendo mi matrimonio derrumbarse, aquella noche no lloré. Nos mirábamos brevemente, sin decir una palabra, juzgando las acciones del otro y las propias, sin atrevernos a atacar con un nuevo grito, un nuevo insulto o una disculpa. La sonrisa que tuve en mis labios el día en que me confesó su amor a los 12 años se había esfumado por completo y el brillo en sus ojos ya no lograba deslumbrar la habitación. La vida nos dio la oportunidad de chocar uno contra el otro, los polos opuestos siempre terminan chocando.

Recosté mi cuerpo en la cama, sería la última vez que estaría en ella, la siguiente mañana me iba a marchar. Kurama nos había acompañado a lo largo del camino, todo el tiempo estuvo a nuestro lado, viéndonos en silencio y siendo lo único que aún nos mantenía unidos, sentía que era el único que nos consolaba a su manera, que pasaba las noches consolándonos sin decir nada. la vida nos dio la oportunidad de tener algo que perder.

Kurama pasó la noche en la cama conmigo. Desperté al escuchar ruidos en la cocina. Naruto ya estaba despierto, recogiendo lo que le faltaba y yo me dispuse a hacer lo mismo. Tomé el viejo retrato que un amigo pintó y nos regaló el día de la boda, lo envolví con papel y lo dejé junto a mis cosas. Él lo reclamó como suyo, tal vez era la única forma de cruzar palabras por última vez, así que le dije que se lo llevara, no quería discutir más. Empaqué algunas cosas que aunque me pertenecían él las usaba más y las llevé hasta su auto, donde él se encontraba guardando todo. La vida nos daba la oportunidad de decirnos adiós.

Mi taxi llegó y con ayuda del chofer comencé a subir todo, me fui antes que él, mi tren saldría en media hora pero no quería estar en ese lugar al que alguna vez llamé hogar, no dije nada, ni siquiera adiós, solo huí y las lágrimas que se aprisionaban en mí se agolparon en mis ojos, saliendo sin detenerse una vez que di la vuelta en la primera esquina. La vida nos dio la oportunidad de sufrir…

Él terminó de subir todo y encendió el auto, había cerrado la puerta y se disponía a alejarse. Recorrió un par de minutos sin una en dirección a algún lugar. Mi tren llegó y un trabajador ofreció ayudar con mis cosas pero no lo acepté. Él había recorrido al menos media hora de viaje pero dio la vuelta. Busqué un nuevo taxi y subí mis cosas en él, los presentes han de haber pensado que estaba loca pero necesitaba volver. Él aumentó la velocidad, asegurándose de llegar más rápido de lo que se había ido. La vida nos dio la oportunidad de dudar y no la desperdiciamos.

El taxi se detuvo en frente de la casa a la par de que su auto se detenía. Me bajé en carrera y lo vi hacer lo mismo. Crucé el portal mientras él me sostenía la reja y me siguió. Escuchamos aruños en la puerta y abrimos la puerta con cierto desespero.

—¡Kurama! —exclamé recibiendo al pequeño cachorro entre mis manos—. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

—Perdón, Kurama, no debí irme así, creo que me dejé llevar —se disculpó él también, acariciando las orejas de nuestro ya no tan cachorro perro—. ¿Me perdonas? —preguntó al perro, mirándome a mí.

—¿Y a mí, podrías perdonarme? —pregunté, devolviéndole la mirada.

Él me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo. Tomé a Kurama en mis brazos y él me tomó a mí en los suyos.

—¿Q-qué haces? —pregunté nerviosa y me dejó sobre el viejo sofá.

—Lo que tengo que hacer.

Lo vi cruzar la puerta principal y me quedé sentada junto a Kurama, no tenía idea de qué ocurría pero algo me decía que era mejor dejarlo actuar. Se tardó unos 15 minutos en volver, y entró con una de mis cajas en sus brazos. Intenté decir algo pero me hizo una señal para que callara. En poco tiempo devolvió todo a la sala, estaba llena de cajas y maletas, cómo cuando llegamos por primera vez. De último trajo el cuadro, lo descubrió y lo colgó en la pared, justo donde siempre había estado. La vida nos dio la oportunidad de arrepentirnos y volver a empezar, y, le estamos agradecidos.

—Solo me quedo por Kurama —dijo con una ladina sonrisa en su rostro mientras cenábamos pizza entre el desorden.

—Sí, yo también —le respondí limpiando la salsa de tomate que estaba en su rostro.

Bueno, todos necesitamos una excusa cuando no sabemos cómo hablar, por mal que suene, a veces, cuando no sabes cómo pedir perdón, como dar un paso atrás, cómo agachar la cabeza y admitir que te has equivocado, puedes excusarte y escudarte en algo, serías un cobarde al hacerlo, pero serías más cobarde si no intentaras hacerlo. Así que aquel día, Kurama nos dio la oportunidad de tener la excusa perfecta para volver, después de todo, si los dos nos íbamos, ¿qué iba a ser de nuestra pobre mascota? ¿Con quién se quedaría el perro?

o

O

o

_**~*~Fin~*~**_

* * *

_Gracias por leer~~ _

_Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


End file.
